Stargate Atlantis does Comic Relief
by Tau'ri42
Summary: It's red nose day on Atlantis, cue the madness!


Disclaimer- I own nothing remotely associated with stargate atlantis, comic relief or high school musical. I make no money from this. I do it purely fo the enjoyment of myself and, I hope, others. Lydia belongs to BiteMeTechie, Alex belongs to Reefgirl and Katie belongs to me.

A/N – Just wanted to say well done Britain for raising over £40 million for comic relief. This is dedicated to you.

* * *

**Stargate Atlantis does Comic Relief**

1 week to go

Dr Katie Wilson shuffled her feet nervously. She was fairly new to Atlantis, and had not yet spoken to Dr Weir. Gently she knocked on the door of the her office and waited.

"Come in," came the reply.

She opened the door and entered the room trying to look fairly confident.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. I was wondering if it would be ok if a few friends and I spent Friday in our Pajamas, you know, for comic relief."

"Pardon? For what?"

"Comic relief, you know big red noses, people doing stupid things for charity."

"I'm afraid I don't, is it a British thing?"

"I suppose it must be, I'd never really thought about it before. You mean you've never heard of it?"

"I can safely say I haven't."

"Well it's this day that happens every other year, and people wear novelty plastic noses and get sponsored to dress up and do stupid things. And sing, even the people who can't sing, _especially_ the people who can't sing. It's always a huge success and it's all for charity."

She stopped, out of breath, and Elizabeth took this as a chance to reply.

"Sound's like a good idea, so you want to spend Friday in your pajamas?"

"If it's ok with you."

"Well I can't see any harm in it."

"Thankyou ever so much, just one more question."

"Yes."

"Will you sponsor me?"

* * *

5 days to go

"Excuse me Colonel."

"Yes Dr, um..."

"Wilson."

"Yes, sorry Dr Wilson, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering If you would like to sponsor me?"

"What?"

"I'm spending Friday in my pajamas for Comic relief."

"Comic Relief?"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it either." Came the exasperated reply.

Col Sheppard laughed.

"No, I can't say I have."

Katie proceded to explain it to him while simultaniously watching his face slowly light up like that of a child on their first summer holiday.

"So we can do anything we like?"

"Yes."

"And Dr Weir has agreed?"

"Um..."

But the Colonel had already run off.

Dr Wilson stared after him, a worried expression on her face, What had she done?

* * *

3 Days to go

Ahhh, Coffee, drink of the gods.

Katie looked up from her mug and suddenly noticed something on the wall in front of

her. It was large and red, this was not a good sign. She slowly got up and went over to it. This is what she read:

**RED NOSE DAY TALENT SHOW THIS FRIDAY**

**IN THE MESS HALL**

**DON'T MISS THE EVENT OF THE YEAR**

**IF YOU WOULD LIKE MORE INFORMATION OR WOULD LIKE TO TAKE PART PLEASE SEE COL SHEPPARD AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**

**THANKYOU**

Trust Col Shppard to think up something like that. She sighed, oh well at least it was for charity. Vaguely she wondered how many people had signed up.

She turned to sit back down and stopped. Uh oh , Mckay and Winter 12:00, and heading her way!

One of the first things she had learned after arriving was do not get in the way of Drs Mckay or Winter, especially when they are arguing and even more so when they haven't had any coffee yet that morning.

"I can't believe you agreed to do it!"

"I told you, I never back down from a dare."

"Yes but why me?"

"Because everyone knows how much we hate each other, it makes it funnier."

"I'm going to kill Col Sheppard."

"Not if I kill him first."

Katie felt a sinking sensation in her stomach, what had he doneto deserve that?

1 day to go

"I heard Ronon's going to dye his hair red."

"I heard Dr Weir is going to speak Latin all day."

"I heard Dr Zelenka is going to..."

It was all anyone seemed to want to talk about. Not for the first or the last time Dr Wilson started to wonder what had posessed her to mention red nose day in the first place.

Everyone seemed to want to do something and Col Sheppard had taken up the unofficial role of event-co-ordinator. Aside from his talent show he had talked the kitchen staff into serving red food for dinner and had ordered a large shipment of red hair dye from Earth.

Sometimes she wondered if that man ever actually did any work. Oh well, at least tomorrow should be interesting…

* * *

Red nose day!

Dr Wilson woke up bright and early on Friday morning. She had had a very strange dream in which col sheppard had painted a puddle jumper Red and flown it round the city singing. "Is this the way to Amarillo."

It had seemed very real, until she had woken up enough to realise that a puddle jumper would not actually _fit_ through the halls of Atlantis. This was probably a good thing she reasoned as it was just the kind of stunt he might attempt if it were remotely possible.

She clambered out of bed and headed to the mess hall in her pajamas. They were her favourite ones, red with the slogan "WARNING - Shopping seriously damages the wealth of you and others around you," on the front in large letters.

She arrived at the mess hall and was greeted by a shout of:

"Ahoy me hearties, and what'll it be this mornin'." From Alex the chef.

She couldn't help laughing, the entire kitchen staff were dressed as pirates with 'Captain' Alex at the head.

"Hey Alex." She greeted the chef.

"And how ye be this fine mornin' Katie."

"I'm good," she replied, still trying to contain her laughter.

"Ok, what ye be wantin'."

"Erm…" Katie looked at the food, it was interesting to say the least.

"Don't ye worry, it's no different to normal, just red food colouring is all."

"Ok, I'll have the eggs, and some coffee – that's not red is it?"

"Arr, 'tis not."

"Ok, thanks."

She made her way to a free table by the window and sat back to enjoy the fun. Well, there was certainly no end of that! The next person to enter the room was a _very _red Ronon. He had apparently had an accident with the bottle of hairdye and, well, the less said the better really.

One thing she was dissapointed about though was that the roumour about Dr Weir was apparently not true. She would have liked a chance to brush up on her Latin, but then, you can't have everything in life she reasoned.

The day passed without serious incident and as evening drew near she began to look forward to the evening's entertainment…

* * *

That evening

"Hello, and welcome to Atlantis has talent."

Oh God, thought Katie, he even _named_ it!

"I am pleased to welcome so many of you here this evening, however don't forget what we're here for, please give generously to this worthy cause. Now on with the show. First up we have Dr Weir singing 'Somehere over the rainbow.'"

There was a round of applause and Dr weir walked onto the stage looking quite nervous. Slowly she began.

Somewhere over the rainbow,  
Way up high.  
There's a land that i've heard of,  
Once in a lullaby.

Wow she's good! Was the immediate thought that came into Katie's head. Who would have guessed it. Not many people she realised as she looked aroud and saw most of the expodition with their mouths open, figuratively and literally!

"Thankyou Elizabeth." Col shppard said with a grin on his face after she had finished the song.

"Next up we have James and Peter. Take it away guys."

This act turned out to me a comedy, and it was pretty good. The two Airmen had great charisma and she found herself laughing along with everyone else.

After that was some scientist she didn't know who mannaged to juggle 6 red noses, Ronon's fighting sticks and Alex's pirate hat at the same time.

"Next we have Teyla Emmagen, Dr Clarke and myself."

It turned out that the three had formed a sort of band. Teyla was singing and playing a not-quite-guitar, Clarke was on bass and Sheppard was on drums. It wasn't bad either she thought as the trio played their way through a couple of old rock songs and one Athosian number.

"Now to finish the evening we have a special surprise, he took a deep breath, Drs Mckay and Winter singing 'Start of something new.' From high school musical!"

Katie just stared at him gobsmacked, he was kidding right?

Apparently not, The pair appeared on stage and after a slight pause Rodney began singing…

Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Then Lydia joined in.

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

And, to the surprise of everyone there, they proceeded to sing the entire song with no more than a few death glares at Col Sheppard.

The applause at the end was one of the loudest of the night. It really was amazing, thought Katie, what people will do for a good cause.

* * *

As you know Reviews are always appreciated. -hint hint- 


End file.
